


To Love A Bug

by GoatFlute



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatFlute/pseuds/GoatFlute
Summary: Tikki senses something is amiss in the city of Paris, will Marinette be able to rise up to face the coming challenges or will she be too obsessed with Adrian to even notice that they're coming? What will happen? Who knows? Mostly because this is very much a work-in-progress. For all intents and purposes the characters depicted in this fic are of 18 years and older, but still go to the same school that they do in the TV show because I'm lazy.





	To Love A Bug

To say that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just a normal girl, with a normal life would be a blatant mistake. A blatant mistake and lie that Marinette had been trying to sell off to the general populace of Paris for a good while now. You see, Marinette was not like other girls. While she tried to keep a low profile in her school life - taking on leadership roles, designing for Paris's top brands, and being loved by literally every living creature in her school aside from everyone's mutual best friend Chloe Bourderline-Shitbag, Marinette had a duty to her city that would call her to action time and time again.

The Paris air was sweet that morning, the scent of freshly baked croissants and other such French pastries wafted up the Mediterranean air and into the loft window of our own Marinette. Why the smells were coming from the outside when the bakery is only a trapdoor away from her room and that would be a much more direct route for the air to travel is beyond me, but just trust me when I say that the Paris air was quite lovely that morning. And this is how it always was, Marinette thought to herself as she stretched out of bed and into the morning sun, living at a bakery sure had its perks.

“Gooooood morning Tikki.” Marinette yawned while getting dressed into her daily attire, only somewhat erotically. She glanced over to her handbag where Tikki usually spent her nights (freak) and noticed an unusual lack of red alien-looking thing. Kwamis, they were more commonly referred to, and Marinette's was the most important of them all. Through the power of her eldritch god she had all of creation at her disposal which is certainly something that the youth of any country, let alone France, should ever be in control of. “Hey Tikki, where you at bucko?” Marinette slipped on her special earrings Tikki usually lived in (I think you can slip earrings on?) and climbed up to her open trapdoor to her balcony because of course this girl had a balcony.

With ladybug-esque grace she ascended and found her Kwamish friend on the balcony, a look of puzzlement strewn across her disturbingly cute face as she overlooked the city of Paris. “Oh, hello Marinette! Good morning!” Tikki chimed to her, noticing her clomp up the ladder. “Sorry, I was just on the lookout.”

“On the lookout?” Marinette replied, heading back down followed by her friend, “What for? The akumas aren't exactly subtle I don't think you have to worry about any sneak attacks.”

“Oh nothing.” Tikki said, her mind elsewhere. Marinette dismissed her Kwamis's nonsense as it was just too early to deal with currently, and continued to get ready for the day. The rest of the morning was uneventful as always, Marinette picking up a bite to eat from the bakery and heading out the door on her way to school. She couldn't help but wonder what was on Tikki's mind that morning, but all thoughts of the encounter abruptly faded from her mind when she got to school and saw the freshest hunk of man-meat she'd ever see step out of a black limousine.

Do I even have to explain Adrien Agreste? Think of the most charming, adorable, talented, and entertaining person you can, and give them impeccable fashion taste and a smolder that could send any heterosexual woman into a comatose state. Probably any woman, actually. Certainly any man. I digress. Adrien stepped out of the limo and looked up at the school with a smile on his face. Being able to socialize and meet friends was the best gift he could ever ask for (except for maybe his mom back) and coming to school every day was such a treat for this talented young man.

He looked down the sidewalk before heading up the stairs to see Marinette, standing like a deer in the headlights except the deer has been taxidermized and actually cannot move so in terms of this analogy like imagine how stunned it usually is and then amp it up by at least 5 uhh..... units of shock. Yeah. Adrian began to wave over to his friend but before he could a massive boulder fell onto his frail young body, which exploded on impact. Actually, it was just his friend Nino. There was no boulder, he's fine.

“A to the D to the R to the I to the E to the N to the A to the G to the...”

“Dude, my name is long enough to spell as it is, you're good stopping there.”

“Yeah I guess you're right man.” Nino said, excited to see him and nudging him as only bros can nudge. “Come on man let's pop into that La Escuela and learn it up!”

Marinette breathed a huge sigh of relief from behind the bush she had fallen into. “Phew, oh jeez almost lost it there.” The thoughts of hot chocolate sauce dripping down Adrian's toned body as he lay in a human-sized ice cream bowl, whipped cream surrounding his body and a large maraschino cherry covering his genitals all raced away as she was dragged out of the bush by her closest friend and companion, Alya Cesaire.

“Wow girl, that was pretty bad.” She remarked, brushing twigs off of Marinette's jacket as she straightened herself.

“What's the matter? Lose your nuts in your.... uh... squirrel bush?” A grating and irritating voice called out from behind them.

“Gottem.” said Sabrina, following her close and let's be real only friend, Chloe Bourdigns.

“Thanks, Sabrina, I always do.” She retorted.

“Don't you have some babies to feed on?” Alya shot back.

“As if.” Chloe said, unaware of the accusation that came along with that comeback, “I don't keep a body like this by eating whatever I want like you do Cesaire, if that IS your real last name. You aren't even Italian.”

“That's not even... oh whatever, come on Marinette, let's go.” Alya said, grabbing her friend and heading into the school building.

“Bye!” Chloe called as they went in, “Don't forget to leaf your things at the... oh whatever.”

“You'll get them next time” Sabrina reassured, spineless as ever.

Tikki, meanwhile, continued to think to herself from within Marinette's fashionable purse. Something was off today. Something...

 

 


End file.
